Hantu Bibi Mito
by Yuki Hiiro
Summary: Setelah Bibi Mito yang meninggal mendadak dalam tidurnya dua minggu yang lalu (ini fiction! Unleash your imagination!), nafsu makan Gon hilang, Killua yang khawatir akhirnya menyusun rencana. Tetapi, hal yang tidak terduga terjadi. Fic ini khusus Aishan Alexandrovna Pushkina yang sudah me-review fic pertama saya yang ber-genre mystery! Warning inside!


**Ini khusus Aishah Alaxandrovna Pushkina! Yang pertama telah me-review FF ber-genre mystery milik saya! Let's we start!**

* * *

**Summary: Setelah Bibi Mito yang meninggal mendadak dalam tidurnya dua minggu yang lalu (ini fiction! Unleash your imagination!), nafsu makan Gon hilang, Killua yang khawatir akhirnya menyusun rencana. Tetapi, hal yang tidak terduga terjadi. Fic ini khusus Aishan Alexandrovna Pushkina yang sudah me-review fic pertama saya yang ber-genre mystery!**

* * *

**[Gon P.O.V]**

Klontang! Aku membuka mataku sedikit.

Trang... Tring... Kali ini mataku terbuka lebih lebar. Ada bunyi seperti piring beradu dengan garpu. Sepertinya berasal dari dapur.

Seeeeng... Hidungku kembang-kempis. Tercium aroma masakan yang sudah amat kukenal.

* * *

**Dengan ini, saya Yuki Hiiro, mempersembahkan...**

* * *

Omelet dengan gambar yang terbuat dari saus (lihat nanti di saat Killua mengunjungi Pulau Kujira (Whale Island))! Aku melirik jam. Hampir tengah malam. Siapa yang memasak malam-malam begini? Omelet lagi! Jangan-jangan... Killua benar...

Tadi, usai makan malam, Killua ke kamarku. Killua bilang, beberapa malam belakangan ini, ia sering mendengar bunyi-bunyian dari dapur.

* * *

**Hantu Bibi Mito**

* * *

"Mungkin itu hantu Bibi Mito, Gon," Ucap Killua.

"Killua ngaco! Hantu 'kan, enggak ada!" Tukasku. "Killua bercandanya keterlaluan, deh!"

"Siapa tahu, bisa-bisa Bibi Mito sedih lihat kamu enggak mau makan sejak dia meninggal!"

* * *

**Special/Thanks to: Aishah Alexandovna Pushkina**

**WARNING!: Ada perubahan, tidak terlalu menakutkan, gaje, Author terinspirasi dari majalah yang Author baca (terinspirasi lagi?!), dan aneh!**

**Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter hanya milik Togashi Yoshihiro-sensei!**

* * *

Aku langsung terdiam.

"Bibi Mito 'kan sayang banget sama kamu, Gon! Dia pasti khawatir lihat kamu makannya jadi sedikit banget! Ini-itu enggak mau. Jadinya, Bibi Mito belum bisa meninggalkan rumah ini. Masih khawatirin kamu terus," Killua mengusap rambut Gon.

"Killua ngarang!" Aku berkelit dari usapan sahabatku.

Tadi aku menganggap Killua asal mengarang cerita agar aku mau makan. Tetapi, sekarang aku betul-betul mendengar bunyi-bunyian dari dapur. Apalagi ditambah aroma sedap masakan kesukaanku, omelet.

Bibi Mito yang telah merawat aku sejak aku dibawa oleh Ging ke Pulau Kujira. Menurutku, makanan masakan Bibi Mito yang tersedap dari yang pernah kurasakan.

Bibi Mito meninggal mendadak dalam tidurnya dua minggu yang lalu. Aku sedih sekali. Nafsu makan aku hilang. Setiap kali mau makan, aku menangis mengingat Bibi Mito.

Ting... Ting... Bunyi itu membangunkan aku dari lamunanku. Aku turun dari tempat tidurku. Kalau betul itu hantu Bibi Mito, aku ingin bertemu.

Di dekat pintu, aku ragu-ragu mengambil kamus yang super tebal.

"Siapa tahu itu mling. Kalau iya, biar kugepuk paki kamus!" Gumamku.

* * *

Aku merayap dalam gelap menuju dapur. Jantungku berdebar keras. Sampai di dapur, dengan cepat, aku menekan saklar lampu.

Pyar! Aku membelalak. Di atas meja dapur, dekat kursi goyang favorit Bibi Mito, tampak sepiring omelet dengan saus merah yang bergambar diriku dan Killua, ada dua gambar. Aku menelan ludah. Apa benar Bibi Mito jadi hantu dan membuatkan makanan kesukaan aku agar aku mau makan?_  
_

"Bibi..." Bisik aku lirih. "Bibi, jangan jadi hantu..." Air mataku mulai mengalir. "Gon janji Gon akan makan." Aku mendekati piring omelet itu. "Lihat, ini Gon mau makan. Terima kasih omeletnya ya, Bibi."

Aku menjambil garpu dan pisau dan memotong omelet itu jadi satu potongan dan menusukkannya ke garpu dan memakannya (banyak 'dan'nya, ya?). Rasanya lezat sekali. Perutku tiba-tiba terasa lapar. Aku makan dengan lahap. Namun, tiba-tiba aku berhenti makan. Tirai dapur tampak menggembung dan ada sepasang kaki menyembul dari bawah tirai!

Maling! Pikir aku cepat. Tanganku segera meraih kamusku dan lengsung dipukul ke tirai.

"Eeeh... Aduuh! Jangan! Ini aku, Killua!" Killua mencelat dari balik tirai sambil melindungi kepalanya dari gepukan kamusku.

"Lo, Killua, kamu ngapain?" Kaget aku. Mataku tertuju pada botol saus warna merah di tangan Killua. Juga pada jari-jari Killua yang ada cairan kental (seperti cairan telur (memang cairan telur!))

"Jangan-jangan omelet ini, kamu yang..."

"Iya, aku yang bikin biar kamu mau makan! Kamu ini, mesti dikasih cerita hantu Bibi Mito baru mau makan!" Sembur Killua. Dalam hati, dia lega sahabatnya mau makan, dapatku lihat dari ekspresinya.

"Ya ampuuuuun! Kamu iiih!" Seru Gon gemas.

"Habisnya kamu sudah kurus, enggak mau makan! Aku dan nenekmu khawatir! Bibi Mito juga pasti khawatir!" Tangan Killua mengusap kepala aku. Kali ini aku tidak menghindar.

Perlahan aku mengangguk.

Dalam hati, aku tersentuh. Selama ini, aku merasa paling dekat dengan Bibi Mito setelah aku datang ke Pulau Kujira. Killua selalu sibuk mengelilingi Pulau Kujira. Makanya aku merasa sangat kehilangan. Tetapi, ternyata Killua masih perhatian. Sampai repot-repot mengarang cerita hantu dan masak omelet demi aku.

"Ayo, teruskan makannya. Aku sudah susah payah masak. Mencontek buku resep Bibi Mito." Killua tersenyum bangga. "Pakai saus juga, nih. Kamu suka, 'kan? Tadi aku belum sempat kasih saus. Kamu sidah keburu datang." Celoteh Killua sambil membbuat lubang di tempat sausnya keluar, tak memperhatikan ekspresi bingung Gon.

"Ini sudah ada sausnya, Kil." Aku menusuk omelet yang ada sausnya. Killua melotot melihatnya.

"Lo, tapi aku belum..."

Aku dan Killua saling berpandangan. Kursi goyang favorit Bibi Mito perlahan bergoyang meju-mundur tertiup angin.

* * *

**Wah! Akhirnya selesai juga! Saya sangat berterima kasih ke Aishah Alexandrovna Pushkina yang telah me-review fic pertama saya yang ber-genre mystery! Kerasaan ngak takutnya atau tersentuh? Gaje? Abal? Yaaaaah! Saya tidak tahu juga! Review Please!**


End file.
